Future's Told
by I.SamanthaM
Summary: The ND are getting their future's told. What does the future have coming for them? Kurtbastian one-shot


**A/N: This is mostly Kurtbastian though it does have Puckleberry, Fuinn, Tike, and Brittana. Take's place between The first Time but before the whole Scandal's deal. But let's just say Sebastian appeared a few weeks earlier. I didn't really like how this turned out that much but I just posted it anyway to see what you think. It may be more than a one-shot later on If I get inspired.**

* * *

It started in 2005. A machine was invented that could tell the future. It only showed little snippets of you're future in pictures and videos, the whole thing 10 minutes for each person, all of it on a screen somewhat like a movie theater's. It showed about 15 years into the it was first invented many people wanted to use it to see their future so a deal was made. The group of scientists that invented the machine were going to go around the world. In school's and other places. The people there would group together in an auditorium and the screen would show everyone's future in the room. Since the scientists were French they started with those continents. Europe, Africa, China, and Japan. It took about two years to get all of Europe. Now 2012 it was finally reaching Ohio.

It was starting off in schools. The entirety of McKinley High and Dalton was in Dalton's giant auditorium. The Warbler's and New Direction's were sitting nest to each other.

* * *

First up was Rachel Berry, _of course. _with Puck, Finn, and Quinn.

But her future wasn't exactly how people pictured it.

_The screen showed Finn making out with Quinn while he is till with Rachel telling Quinn that he still loves her. And the making out getting rougher._

Rachel as well as a few of the people inhabiting the auditorium gasped.

_Finn broke up with Rachel. Quinn's pregnant. It's his. Rachel getting comforted by Finn's best friend Puck. Puck and Rachel Kiss._

More people gasped as this happened

_Rachel's wedding day with Noah. Rachel at her first Broadway show. Rachel heavily pregnant._

_Quinn and Finn marrying. two more kids after._

_Puckleberry family photo. Rachel, again pregnant, three kids next to her. two boys and a girl, Noah next to them. The walls filled with pictures of Rachel after her shows and Puck's police certificates._

After the screen went black, meaning the end of Quinn's, Rachel's, Puck's, and Finn's future telling. The student's remained quiet not knowing how to react. Quinn and Finn looked at each other, giving each other unsure, but sweet smiles. Rachel and Puck looked at each other. Puck making some sort of come hither look and Rachel frowning at him.

* * *

Tina and Mike next.

It was what everyone was expecting.

_Their marriage day. ten years later five kids. _

_Mike owns dance studio with Brittany. Tina is a house wife._

It was what everyone knew was going to happen. Tina and Mike smiled at each other and kissed.

* * *

Brittany and Santana.

_Brittany falling pregnant at 18. _

_Santana and Brittany marrying two years later._

_Almost filling for divorce, but instead they had hot make up sex._

_two more kids._

_Santana is a lawyer. Brittany owns dance studio with Mike._

Brittany smiled at Santana. _I love you Tana._ Santana smiled._I love you to Britt-Britt._

* * *

Mercedes.

_Mercedes cheating on Shane with Sam._

_Mercedes breaking up with both Shane and Sam._

_Mercedes going out with Sam._

_Mercedes is Shane's fiance three years later._

_Mercedes divorcing Shane. Has two kids with Shane._

_Marrying Sam. Has two more Kids._

Shane was trying to cover up the tears glistening in his eyes. Mercedes couldn't believe what she saw.

* * *

Artie and Sugar.

_Sugar and Artie having drunk sex at Sugar's and Rory's engagement party._

_Sugar falls pregnant._

_Broken engagement._

_Sugar and Artie have twins._

_They get married._

_Artie is an engineer and Sugar is a house wife._

Artie, Sugar, and Rory were trying to process what they had just seen.

* * *

Blaine

_Blaine living in an apartment alone._

_Blaine is a failed performer now studying to be a lawyer._

_Blaine having multiple one night stands._

_Blaine crying with a picture of Kurt every night._

_Blaine checking the news for anything about Kurt._

Everyone was silent. That was imposible. Klaine was forever right?. What ever broke them up, Blaine is still in love with him.

* * *

Kurt

_Blaine trying to get Kurt to have sex with him in the back seat of a car._

_Kurt getting back in Scandal's after Blaine leaves to calm down._

_Kurt drinking five beers._

_Kurt and Sebastian fucking in Sebastian's room after Scandal's._

Everyone gasped at the scene.

_ three months later: Kurt getting dressed walking to the door saying 'this is the last time, I can't keep on doing this to Blaine.' Sebastian sitting up in his bed, bed sheets covering his bottom half says 'that's what you said last time' with a cocky grin as Kurt closed the door._

Everybody didn't know what to say. 'Kurt cheat on Blaine, with Sebastian Smythe?' Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian were deep in thought.'How could I have done that to Blaine' 'How could Kurt cheat on me?' 'Kurt can't be that bad if my future self is with him'

_two months later: 'I love You, Kurt' Sebastian said as Kurt was getting ready.'No, you don't' Kurt replied.'I do Kurt, I love you' Seb said reaching out to grab Kurt's arm.'NO you dont. Shut Up!' Kurt said almost despretly as he ran out the door tears stinging his eyes. he ran into Blaine on the way out, 'Kurt what are you doing here?' Kurt ran past him out Dalton Academy._

This just shocked everyone more. Sebastian Smythe in love?With Kurt? Sebastian doesn't fall in love.

_One month later: While Sebastian was asleep next to Kurt, Kurt whispered'I love you too, but this can't be' then he got dressed and left._

_Seb begging Kurt not to leave him. Kurt kissing him up against the wall._

_Kurt sitting on the floor in the bathroom, head in his hands sobbing uncontrolably,with a positive pregnancy test next to him._

Blaine gasped next to Kurt. Kurt pregnant? Would it be his or Sebastian's? Please be his. He apparantly was going to lose Kurt to him. couldn't he have a child his and Kurt's?

_Kurt telling Sebastian he's pregnant and it's 100% his. Sebastian kissing Kurt and comforting him._

_Kurt telling Blaine that he's pregnant. Blaine looking happy then his expression turns murderous when Kurt says it's not his._

_Kurt tells Blaine it's Sebastian's. Blaine runs out the door after Sebastian, Kurt stops him._

_Blaine saying that he didn't care that the baby wasn't his, he would care for it as his own and that they would work this out._

_Kurt, still sobbing tells Blaine that father is Sebastian and that he won't let Blaine give the baby his name and that he doesn't want them anymore he want's Sebastian. Blaine screaming at Kurt, that is sitting in the ground sobbing. Blaine forcible yanks Kurt arm and telling him that he is his._

_Sebastian appears in the middle of this running to Kurt and punching Blaine._

_Kurt and Sebastian with their new baby. Christina Aubree Smythe-Hummel._

_Kurt and Sebastian getting married._

_two more kids. Aiden Hunter Smythe-Hummel and Justine Elizabeth Smythe-Hummel._

_New born baby. Damian Oliver Smythe-Hummel._

_Kurt is Broadway star and Fashion designer. Sebastian is a pediatrician._

After that no one could say a word. Blaine broke the silence with a growl and sent a punch Sebastian's way. Sebastian manged to avoid a few punches but some did hit. Kurt along with the ND girls were crying and telling Blaine to stop. The ND girls were comforting a sobbing Kurt.

This isn't going well

**A/N: So, whatcha thinking? Review? some criticism would be appreciated! Very much, I'm looking to improve my writing.**


End file.
